Silver Rose Knight book: 1
by NeverEnding Sleep
Summary: Scarlet Night is a hero from the day she was born, but never knew. Only two people knew and kept it as a secret. Now she's around saving the spiral from 3 people who wants to destroy the spiral for their own sick and twisted reasons. Will she save the spiral? or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooo...**  
**I know many of you really don't read game stories but i had too This story is about my character Scarlet Night. She is a level 100 death wizard. Like the title of the story "Silver Rose Knight"**  
**Her badge is "Knight of the Silver Rose" yes... I kept it even though i'm in the world Khysalis. Its just Avalon is my favorite world and all (Mann! i thought ghost avalon was hard)... But yea.. Enjoy! XD Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101 nor Pirate101.**

_Prologue: Spider caught in his own web_

2800 years ago.

" You Raven! I will get out of this hole, and when i do i will destroy you!" Said the large spider.

"Such big words, since i am the one who put you in your place" The large Raven told the over grown spider. She then turned her back against him and started to flap her wings.

"Where do you think your going! You better release me this ins..."

"Silence you low life!" She said cutting him off. "You are too strong for me to kill you. The least i can do is seal you away, so you can't destroy the spiral" She flew away, and next thing the spider knew he was in a deep sleep. Soon the Raven landed in Bastion.

"Lady Raven?" Nomeano who happened to be an human sized mouse. He dressed in his usual armor.

"Listen all of you! No one goes near The Hive! I have failed you all by not killing the spider. I only sealed him away. I'm begging you all not to unseal him. If you do. The spiral as we once knew. Will be destroyed" Lady Raven announced. All bugs and mice bowed down to the wisest Raven.

"Lady Raven!" Nomeano called out to her and looked his way. " The great tree Barleby requests your presence, ans speak with him!" Nomeano Informed.

"Thank you for the information." She replied. She flapped her wings and flew into the sky now leaving Khrysalis. Going to the new settlement called Wizard City.

It took her only 5 minutes to get there. She landed in front of the great tree known as Barleby. Then bowed.

"Lady Raven i know you defeated that wretched spider, but not completely" Barleby said

"Yes you highness" She replied respectfully. When he said those works she felt so much regret, but most importantly she felt so weak inside. It felt like no hope will come. Not at all.

"He's asleep and it will be much years until he will be revived. Until that time the spiral lives in peace" He told a fortune

"I was afraid that will happen" She began to look away in sadness.

"But one wizard stopped him from doing so" She gasped when she heard this so there was hope after all. Then he continued "But she caused the spiral great danger." That did sound good. This wizard sounds like the wizard went from good to bad.

"Who is she?" Lady Raven asked

"A girl with white hair and green eyes"

"What her name?"

"I don't know, but i will tell you this. She'll do good when she's alive. Then there's a new villain who will revive her. She'll be under the man's control."

"What you mean control?"

"But its not only her. The 4 most powerful wizards in this spiral will be revived, and This Hero will be one of them."

"So your saying she's a good person and always will be"

"Yes. She will do good and bad"

"I've heard enough. This spiral will never be in peace as long there are wizards in this world, but we all can't help that"

"I can't tell you anymore. I already told you" He started to fade away. "But you meet the most powerful wizards, and they were all companions together" he said before he went back to his regular tree form with no face. She wanted to keep this wizard a secret. She flew back to Wintertusk.

**...**  
**Eh... I kinda gave you a sneak peek of the wizard who is the savior. I will reveal her, after i do Scarlet Night epilogue. Of course it would be her in the later life, but ya know Scarlet will be a big part of the serious for both soooo.**

**Apologizes for the short chapter. It seemed longer in my note book lol.**


	2. So the story begins

**PLEASE! R&R I would love it if you did...**  
**Disclaimer: Remember I don't own anything except for Scarlet Night, because she is my character**

* * *

**Chapter 1: So the story begins.**

2800 years later.

"Scarlet come on!" Blaze called out to his white haired daughter. Blaze is a pirate with white hair and green eyes just like Scarlet.

"I'm coming" Scarlet scowled trying to catch up to him. "Will you slow down? Your walking way to fast!" He stopped so she could catch up. They finally made it to the door of Wizard City. They walked in and found a man in green and yellow armor with a button symbolizing a leaf on his right chest.

"Welcome to Wizard City! May i help you?" The dark skinned boy asked with a huge smile on his face. While he was greeting them Scarlet notice her surroundings. It was so beautiful. The walls was wooden, the rugs she was was green There were tree's inside, and yellow wing butterflies is probably the glow of this place. They had walked out of the place to see allot of wizards was in this place. Scarlet was amazed to see allot of wizards in armor. She just wore a regular white dress, with the same colored boots. Then she saw people with strange animals they rode on. She saw a boy riding on a giant bird. Looks like the wings are on fire, but she guesses that its a phoenix? Then to her left she say 3 people riding on a strange 3 headed beast.

"Hey! Can I ride on your Hydra?" said a boy Scarlet had overheard. 'So that's what that thing is called? A Hydra?' She thought. She looked over to another direction and saw many people on lions and tigers. She looked behind her and saw the largest tree she ever say. What was strange about it is the tree only had one eye, and looks like the other eye is missing. 'I think i just came out of that tree?' Then looked up to see wizards in the sky with flying brooms. She thought about one of them falling off and hitting the ground. She giggled at the thought. Blaze noticed and looked at her.

"What you laughing about?" Blazed had asked his daughter, and smiled curiously.

"Its just an thought."

"oh.. ok" He replied.

"Here we are! The Headmasters office" They walked in and saw an messy office. "Uh? Headmaster Ambrose!" He called out. A tall old man with an wizard grab, with a long white beard, and professors eye glass on his left eye.

"What is it!" He ask sounding so grumpy. He looked over and saw both green eyes on him, a mocha skinned girl, and a tanned skin man."My apologizes guest"

"Its...ok?" Scarlet said in confusion. He picked up her registration forms.

"Ah.. You must be Scarlet Night" Scarlet nodded. "Alrighty then! Hold out your hand young lady." He instructed and she did as she was told. He put his rusty hand on her lower soft mocha arm. "Powerful... So much power" He mumbled "Ah! Can you guess what school you are?" he asked.

Scarlet walked to the wall where there was 7 plaques of each school. First off, there was a sign of Fire. She usual hates the heat so it can't be that. Second, there was another sign with the snowflake. She loves it cold, but she just didn't fee like it was her power. Third, It was had a storm sign. Seemed powerful, but no. Fourth, a plaque with a blue triangle with an eye of the middle of it. Looked creepy, and she hated creepy things. Fifth, It had a sign of a leaf just like from that boy from earlier. He seemed to happy, and looks like that school cares for each other which she isn't good at. Next, it was a sign of a balance beem. Maybe it could be her power, but she doesn't now yet. Last, it was a sign of a skull. Something in her felt like this has to be it, but you may never know. She could be wrong so she went with the one with the balance beem. "Is it the balance beem?" she asked while pointing at it.

"Ah. Young lady, but sadly it isn't the school of Balance" Ambrose said. "Why don't you take another guess" He offered. This whole guessing 'Which school am I' Is getting fairly annoying. She look at all the other schools. Its just the one with the skull plaque felt right and this time she's gonna go with it.

"Is it the one with the Skull on it" She asked. She had a feeling that she was wrong, but it's all or nothing right?

"Ah! And you are Correct." The word correct? She can't believe it." The School Of Death. Death is about ending and closure. All things pass eventually, and time cannot be held back forever. Wizards devoted to Death Magic, known as Necromancers, understand this fact about everything around them and strive to face it without fear. They try to make the most of their time. Beware, though; some Wizards become morbid or try to cheat death through undeath. Necromancers use Whispers to strengthen their will, and draw on the power of courage to channel their own fears out of themselves and at their opponents."

"So death is one of the most school schools?" Scarlet asked

"The Second strongest in my eyes, sometimes i fear for death students."

"Why? Whats wrong with being death?" She ask in intense curiosity. What did he mean by those words? Did death have a secret behind it?

"Nothing wrong. Its just most if our villains we had in the past were all death students from here, and its such a rare power" said Ambrose.

"So what your trying to say all death students are evil?" she said with a scowl.

"No that's not at all i'm saying! Its just one of my best teacher turned evil. His name is Malistare, and he uses death magic" Ambrose explained.

"Ok, but i want you to understand this. All people who are evil had something they lost and that same thing is they loved dearly" Scarlet said. "It's not because of some magic or power!" she yelled.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that, but you are right. Just never thought it that way."

"Now tell me more of this Malistare..." Scarlet said. After that they heard this loud boom. They even heard people screaming. Scarlet, Ambrose, and Blaze ran out of his office to see people running away from am particular area. "The problem over there!" Scarlet yelled. She read the tunnel and said the Gaolm Court. By time they got there it was a tall tower and running heavily. They ran inside and saw a tall spooky man, and a girl held as hostage.

"Headmaster Ambrose! Help me!" The girl said. She had big brown eyes, and long black hair tied in loose bow.

"Malistare let her go!" Ambrose said.

"If you want her fight me for it" He said with a smirk.

"Then i will!" Ambrose said

"Not so fast! I mean by student to student fight"

"This is ridiculous!" He had looked over to Scarlet who was watching to the whole thing in horror." Young wizard are you willing to get into battle?" Ambrose asked.

"Me?! But i don't know any spells!" Scarlet replied

"It doesn't matter i will help you through this" Scarlet then looked at the girl, and the evil Malistare. She may hate taking care of people but she'll save the girl.

"I'll do it" he said with a fierce look on her face.

"Scarlet this is dangerous you are not going!" Blaze said. Scarlet just rolled her eyes.

"Its just magic it can't physically hurt me" She assured.

"But its st..."

"I'm going" She told him while cutting his sentence. She walked into the battle surface, and faced two dragons (or gorgoyle? have no clue) She choosed a card with a troll on it. It was strange, because the card had spin and made a sign that she saw earlier. And in the center a troll popped up and hit one of the dragons. One of the dragons used snow man and the they used a pirate skeleton. It was kinda painful.

"Young wizard you have to heal! use unicorn!" Ambrose called out and she did so.

"Quit helping her! Its cheating" said Malistare. By the time she did you unicorn she was back to full health, and doesn't feel any pain. They did the same spells all over again. 'Do they know any other spell then that' thought Scarlet. when it was her turn she came upon a card named meteor. "Oh! i wonder what this do!' When she used it she was amazed at what she saw. There were meteors coming out of no where hitting both dragons, and both dragons fell out of the battling circle. Malistare was disappointed. How can a mere Novice beat his elite dragon. It was something about her she couldn't put her finger on it. "You win this round Ambrose, but mark my words ill be back to take over this spiral. And you'll be bowing down to me you old man" with those last words he and the dragons disappeared.

"Thank you so much!" Said the chocolate brown eyed girl. "Hi my name is Sarai Hunter! Whats yours?" she asked

"It's Scarlet Night" Scarlet gave her an fake smile. 'Great i hate preppy girls' she thought.

"Alright hold on to me everyone!" yelled Ambrose. Everyone did so and ended up back in Ambrose office when he did a simple wand spell.

"You have allot of potential. You really do. I love your performance on the battle circle, and i was wondering if you would help us in Unicorn way?"

"Unicorn way?"

"as you see we are having trouble ghost and malistare released them."

"Sounds Interesting. I think i'l.." she didn't get to finish

"My daughter will not be!" said Blaze cutting of Scarlet.

"I will father and there's nothing you could do that'll stop me! I'm not little anymore!"

"Fine.. Do what you wanna do if you get hurt your not going to this school anymore!" Blaze yelled and stored ut of the office. He was walking to the doors of the spiral to get home. 'Where did i go wrong..' he thought. He could not get use to the fact that she's growing up. She may have his hair, eye's, and attitude, but she has the face of his wife who passed away 14 when Scarlet's only 1.

"What's wrong with that guy! Can you believe him?" Scarlet yelled furiously.

"I guess he just care about your safety" Said Sarai.

"No! I really don't need him at this moment, because he's ju..."

"WIZARD! You need him no matter what happens. You'll need your father." Ambrose said. "Now focus here's a pass to Unicorn way. You both need to talk to Private Stilson to get pass. Once you get pass you'll get to Private Connelly. He should help you defeat all the ghost in Unicorn way." Ambrose instructed.

"Wait me!" Sarai said with a big smile.

"You are life. A death needs a good life by her side" He said winking at Scarlet. "Now get on!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry i haven't updated in a week just started school this week and now i have allot of homework on the first week of school. I know it seemed rush because i forgot how the Dialogue go with Malistare and Ambrose, and then i gotta look online soooooooo ya.**


End file.
